They are Mine and I Am Theirs
by YamiNoIcexIcuo
Summary: Yami, Atem and Yugi all live together. Yugi has had a crush on the two for a very long time and can't seem to find a way to tell them. Will a date with the two give Yugi the strength to tell them how he really feels? Will he get the reaction he desires, or a shocking surprise? Monarchshipping, Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, and Mobiumshipping, and Tea bashing! Rated for language.


Warning: Anzu bashing (my first Tea/Anzu bash, yays for me XD)

Minor description: It is sort of Monarchy at first but I swear its a Mobium. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh! It'd be funny if I did though, because it wouldn't even have a fan base if I did own it.

Icuo: Got that right.

Ice:...I'll show you one day, I'll be the best writer I can possibly be and I won't stop until I succeed!

Icuo: I know you will, do your best alright?

Ice: When have I ever not done my best!?

Icuo: Do you really want me to answer that?

Ice:...no...

Icuo: Thought so.

Ice: Enjoy if you can! (btw I believe this story is AU)

Mind link:

_/Yugi talking/_

_\Yami talking\_

* * *

The sun rose over the small city of Domino and gave everything in its path a chaste kiss of sunshine. Everyone had just gotten off for spring break and didn't have anywhere they needed to be. The people of Domino enjoyed the nice weather by going out and spending time with their friends and families. While I, however, sat in the Kame Game shop's upstairs living room, trying to do anything but.

I sat on the couch facing the coffee table where I'd set up a house of cards. I wasn't used to being bored out of my mind, so I decided to entertain myself with the stack of cards my Yami had bought me. I didn't know where he'd gotten the money to do so, but it was a nice gift and I didn't want to upset him by asking something as rude as that. It wouldn't be nice to treat your crush unfairly now, would it?

My attention returned to the three-foot high house of cards, sitting in front of me, with determination in my eyes. It was already over three feet tall, over half my height, but I could still place the cards correctly while kneeling on the floor. I'd been working on it for at least half an hour now, and it was almost done. My record before had been three feet high, and this time my goal is four feet.

"Just a few more cards and I'll be done!" I thought aloud, knowing my progress was filling me with hope and wishful thinking. My grandfather had always taught me not to get too cocky when playing against an opponent. But, no matter how I looked at it, I had no existing opponent to give me such a rough time. Gravity, though, begged to differ.

When I'd had only ten more cards to put on the top of the house, it began to sway slightly. My heart raced in my ears and my amethyst eyes widened. _Not now!_ I stopped my movements immediately and waited for it to stop. To be honest, I'd only be slightly upset if it fell, I knew I could always just start over, but the fact that it had taken up some of my time was what bothered me. After a few moments, the house's swaying ceased and it stood still atop the small coffee table. I sighed with relief and continued placing cards on the top of the structure. _That could have been worse._

Just when I was about to start-up again, I felt two puffs of hot breath go down either side of my neck, making my whole body shudder and quake as I put the last card on to the house. It was only the last card because right after I'd place to the shaky card in its place, the whole thing came tumbling down.

I sighed heavily on to the tarnished wood and frowned slightly; I knew it was just too good to be true.

"Aw, that's too bad Habibi..." Atem's baritone voice cooed from behind me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Guess that means you'll just have to play with us now." Yami purred around my ear and then made contacting making my heart thrum in my chest.

My face blossomed with red and pink blushes; I turned my head side to side trying to find the two behind me. But, I found nothing.

My fingers scratched at my head in confusion. _/Was I losing my mind?/_ I asked myself, unknowingly using the mind link.

"Nope, we're just that good." Yami's voice said in an amusing way from in front of me. Wait, In front of me!? I quickly turned back to face the table and was met with two pairs of crimson eyes staring at me in amusement.

"Hello, Aibou/Habibi."_(1)_ They both said to me in unison. Their tanned lips curving into smirks before my eyes.

Yami wore a black skin-tight tank top that read the question 'Oh really?' on it with the words dripping red with blood; matching perfectly with his, slightly shredded, black leather pants.

While, on the other hand, Atem wore bleach white tank top and a pair of black leather pants that Yami had probably forced him into. When it came to the clothes of our time, Atem was not a fan. He especially hates the pants, but somehow Yami managed to get Atem into them every day.

You think I would have been mad at them for ruining my chance at beating my record again. But, deep down I knew they hadn't meant any harm.

"What's going on?" I asked confusedly as their arms draped over each other's shoulders nonchalantly. They leaned in close to me; letting only the coffee table separate us.

"Well Aibou," Yami began looking a bit more optimistic than usual. "It's a really nice day outside and we wanted to know-" he was abruptly cut off by Atem blurting out the rest of the sentence.

", if you would like to go out today, with the two of us." Atem said excitedly yet slightly hesitant. This took me aback. As a Pharaoh, it was always Atem's duty to be sure that what he said was without hesitation; showing that he was sure of himself so as not to raise suspicion in the eyes of his people. I noticed Yami was staring at him in confusion as well but had quickly let it slide with a smug smile; almost as if he knew something that I didn't.

My eyebrow rose with suspicion. "Why?" I asked, looking the two up and down assessing their body language.

Yami sighed heavily and let go of Atem to circle around the small table and kneel by my side. "Because, Aibou, you're always in the house. You never go outside unless you really have to and it's not healthy. For Ra's sake you're still in your pajamas!" Yami said with annoyance clinging on to his tone of voice.

I looked down at my attire self-consciously in surprise. It was true. My baby blue pajamas still hung loosely around my small frame; and it was twelve in the afternoon. I'd been wearing them for two days now because I hadn't gone outside or opened the game shop. My school counselor thought it had something to do with my grandfather's death, but he'd died over a year ago and I'd come to peace with it by now.

About two weeks ago, I'd lost interest in the outside world, sitting inside made me a lot happier than being around other people. I hadn't noticed it at first, but then Atem and Yami brought it to my attention by trying to get me out of the house whenever they could. I didn't know what had triggered it, but I wanted to find out so that I could get better.

Ever since I'd stopped going outside I'd noticed I felt calmer, almost like I was avoiding something that I'd have to go outside to confront…

But if Yami and Atem were going to be there what did I have to worry about?

I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok, but what will we do out there?" I asked coyly not really knowing what was so great about the outdoors and being around others.

At this Atem had to smile. I looked up at him with a confused expression as Yami began to chuckle. "Well, it's a really nice day out and there's no beach nearby so..." He trailed off getting up to stand next to Atem once again. Apparently he'd left the space in his sentence to queue Atem to burst it out again.

"We're going on a picnic, in the park!" He smiled widely, taking the brown picnic basket from behind his back and showing it off to me. "It'll be almost like a date." Yami added, trying to give me incentive.

I couldn't help but feel a small wave of disappointment dwell within me as I thought over that last sentence.

_I wish it were a date._ I thought sadly, letting my eyes meet the table of cards. Even in the past two years that we'd spent living together, and the two and a half years I'd spent crushing on them, none of us had said a word about dating other people or dating each other. Sad to say, but I wish I could go out with both. I might not have been so nervous about it, if it weren't for them pretending to be nice to each other only for my sake. There was no way I'd ever get them both to go out with me without hurting one or the other because of their feelings. I couldn't hurt them just because it would make me happy. I want us all to be happy, _together_.

_\What's wrong, Yugi?\_ A voice called to me from my inner thoughts. I looked back up quickly and put a smile on my face.

"Nothing, it sounds like a good idea. Let me just get changed first and then we can go." I said cheerfully, getting up to change my clothes. The last thing I'd want is for them to worry about me anymore; it wasn't fair to them.

Atem blinked at me for a minute, scrutinizing my facial expression and my body language. I could tell he didn't quite believe me, but it didn't look like he'd question me about it at this very moment. "Oh, ok. Make sure you wear something comfortable." He said to me while I began my climb up the stairs.

I double timed up said stairs and yelled my response. "Ok!"

The outdoors were something I'd never really enjoyed during break, sitting inside playing games was the norm for me. I sighed again as reached the door of my room; I could already tell this day was going to put me out of my comfort zone completely. At least, I thought, Atem and Yami would make it an experience to remember.

* * *

Even though walking to the park wasn't the greatest idea I'd ever heard, it turned out to be very enjoyable.

About a block away from the house, I'd began to complain that walking was too much of a hassle; it made me sound like an overweight person trying to run.

Instead of laughing at me, or telling me to suck it up, the both stopped and Yami bent down while Atem picked me up and settled me on his back. As soon as they made sure I wasn't going to fall off, we started off again at the regular pace.

It wasn't silent all the way there though. We talked about school and the big exam coming after break. Their mouths had dropped when I'd told them I'd already studied for it and I'm ready to take it when the teacher gives it to us. They, on the other hand, hadn't opened their text books since we'd gotten out of school for spring break.

I'd tried to make the situation better by pointing out that I'd only done it to get it out-of-the-way and that I didn't want to be one of those last-minute people. But, it only seemed to make it worse.

They'd planned to cram the very night before the exam so that they'd have an advantage; they'd thought their plan was full proof.

"It took me two days to study for that exam you guys, I'm not sure you can cram for this one." I said insistently while riding Yami's back.

"He's probably right," Yami said in his usual baritone voice. I could feel the vibrations flowing through his back and in to my chest. It was like a Russian singer's voice, making the ground shake. Except Yami was no singer, and the only thing that shook was my rapidly beating heart. "If it took him two days to study it'll probably take us at least four." He said matter-of-factly to Atem as he thought about the predicament.

Why would it take so long for them to finish? I asked myself silently as we round the last corner. Atem must have seen the confusion written on my face because he quickly answered it. "He's referring to the fact we are only half as smart as you, meaning it would take us twice as long as you to study."

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and let my eyes wander over Yami's hair; which I'd been playing with for the few minutes we'd been walking. Yami didn't seem to mind, so I just let my dainty little hands explore. His hair might have spiked in all directions, but it was pretty soft; better than silk, if there is such a thing. I lifted the hair up to my face and studied the texture. None of the strands were bending in any particularly odd direction and none of them failed to defy gravity; as they always did. Yami's hair was absolutely gorgeous.

The sudden urge to sniff the crimson locks crept into my ear and laid eggs inside my brain. What sort of scent would it hold? Would it smell like some fiery spice; or something incredibly sweet?

I shake my head, ridding myself of the thought, and let the strands fall from my hands, back to Yami's head where they belong. I'd been in such a trance I'd almost ignored it when Yami announced we were at the park. Thank Kami; if we hadn't reached the park I would have done something stupid._(2)_

"And now the real fun begins, Habibi!" Atem said loudly, spreading his arms out wide above his head to symbolize that he was excited about the day ahead of us.

I laughed awkwardly, getting nervous now that the walk to the park was over and forgotten. "Can't wait." I said non enthusiastically. Ra, I hope this will just be a boring day at the park...

* * *

*~*10 minutes later*~*

I was so wrong...this is nowhere near boring; or normal for that matter.

After we'd set up the blanket and the basket on top we had started eating, but they both insisted upon feeding me. I didn't want to be rude, so I said ok. I thought that would resolve it but they both began to get jealous over who got to feed me first. There was just no fighting them when it came to competition. I hadn't meant for it to turn into a contest, but if I think about it I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Another reason I think they plan on having these fights. As soon as Yami had even mentioned a game to see who got to feed me, Atem stuck his hand in the picnic basket and pulled out a box that read "Twister". I knew from there on, it wouldn't be good.

"Yugi, you're on spinner duty." Yami told me as he placed the dotted sheet over the grass.

I looked at him and then looked at the spinner. "Ok, so I just tell you the spots and stuff?" I asked coyly, getting a devious idea.

"Yes Aibou, just tell us where to go on the sheet." Yami said wearily as Atem stood in front of him on the opposite side of the sheet of green, blue, red, and yellow dots. "I hope you like the taste of defeat Pharaoh, because I've got a lifetime supply with your name on it.

Atem's mouth lifted into a smirk and his eyes glinted with the joyous news of challenge. "Oh really? Thank you for taking the time to write my name on it, but I will not be receiving it anytime soon." He said preparing himself for the game to start.

I took the hint and spun the spinner to make it look like I was giving them the right movements. But, I had something better in mind for this "innocent" game of Twister. "Right hand, green!"

~*~*Time Passes*~*~

It had only been about six minutes and I'd managed to get them into a place where either one of them could fall at any moment. Since the yellow is on the left and the green is on the right I made sure there was plenty room for awkward moments. As of now, Atem was literally crab-walking on top of Yami, having his crimson tipped hair flopping all over Yami's face. He gagged a few times but other than that he stayed silent through the match. Yami was also in a crab walking position, his back trying heavily not to arch. I'd made sure to place their leg movement in just the right place so that Atem was almost sitting in Yami's lap. Now all they had to do was fall...

"Left hand, red!" I called out to them, they were far enough away from me that I had to yell; but also far enough away where they couldn't see the spinner.

My plan set in motion as Atem brought his hand from the yellow dot I'd put him on, to the red dot he could actually see from his angle. What he didn't see was that Yami was going for the same dot, ending in their hands touching making it look like they were holding hands.

Atem paled at the smooth skin on his hand, realization dawning on him.

Yami, looked like he'd touched kryptonite. His face blushing with embarrassment and his expression was torn between disgust and shame.

I held back my laughs pathetically with my hand over my mouth. They looked ready to collapse...and that was just what I was waiting for.

Wish being granted, the two Egyptians came back into focus and concentrated on getting as far away from each other as possible.

Atem rolled off of Yami and stood up clawing at his hand trying to get Yami's touch from searing his skin.

And Yami ran past me and began hiding behind my back, trying to hide from the source of his discomfort.

My plan had worked juuuust fine...

"Pharaoh, why are you hiding?" I asked profoundly. They had only held hands, what was the matter with them?

Yami immediately grabbed me around the neck and started sobbing on my shoulder. "My gaming spirit is shattered!"

I knew he was being dramatic but I couldn't help but worry about him.

"It's ok, Mou Hitori no Boku, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." I raised my hand to his arm, hugging around my neck, and ran my fingers over them in a comforting way. "You should be happy, you won." I tried to calm him with soothing words.

He continued sobbing into my shoulder. "Aibou why is Twister so evil? I can't even call it a victory now! I feel so disgusted with myself. Literally!" He said blinking away tears and glaring at Atem who had finally calmed down from the trauma.

Atem only scoffed and turned away from him. Putting his hands on his hips in a stubborn enough way that I knew he was pouting.

"Can't you guys get along for just one day? What happen to the two of you draping your arms over each other trying to get me to come here in the first place?" I asked, getting frustrated with the fact that they couldn't just fake it long enough for us to have a good time. I'd actually thought they were getting along better this morning. They'd been treating each other so nicely.

Atem only turned his head and looked at me. "Not when it comes to competition, Habibi. Also, we were not being nice per say, more like tolerating each other as the inevitable. Besides, he should be happy he got to touch someone as sexy as me." Atem's joking nature returned as he gave me a smirk.

Somehow this still confused me. I wanted to ask what he meant, but before I could say anything more, I felt Yami peeking over my shoulder. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself! If I'd be touching anything sexy it would be myself." He shouted over my shoulder, making my ear ring with annoyance.

Atem already had a comeback ready for that one. "You probably do that a lot, don't you?" He smirked at the pale version of himself behind me.

I felt Yami's arms tighten around my neck in anger. He got up from behind me and stood in a fighting stance in front of Atem. Apparently Atem had struck a nerve and had a death wish. I sighed loudly. "Please, don't fight in the park..." I wined at their non-existent awareness that people were beginning to crowd around wanting to see a fight.

"Yugi, there's no way I'm backing down now, he started this and now I'm going to finish it." Yami said firmly while still face Atem. Yami might have been a dramatic person at times, but when he used that tone of voice I knew he was serious.

Unfortunately for him, I don't let people get hurt on my watch. I quickly got to my feet and dusted my-self off. I they weren't going to stop this, I was going home.

I stood in the middle of them, putting my hands out on either of their chest to keep them from proceeding any further. They looked down at me curiously, but did not move from their places. I sighed and put my hands back down to my sides.

"If you guys are going to fight, at least let me tell you what will happen if you do." I pleaded, getting annoyed with the fact I even had to bring it up.

Yami's anger faded quickly upon hearing this. "What do you mean, Aibou?" He asked with sudden a suddenly intrigued arch of his eyebrow.

I looked to Atem for his response, and he mirrored Yami's questioning expression.

"Simple. If you fight, I'm going home, locking myself in my room, and even if you scream bloody murder, you will not see me again for three whole months. I don't want to have to do that, so please stop fighting?" I said meekly, wanting nothing more than to end the pointless fight between my two favorite people.

We might not have been dating, but we were pretty close none the less. We usually only hung out in three's so it was rare to see one of us by our selves or only two walking together. I'm sure if someone saw Yami and Atem at school without me, they'd assume I was either dead or in a coma.

The two older multi-nettes looked down at me and sighed, signaling their defeat.

I gave them both a small smile of approval. "Thank you." I said appreciatively.

Now hopefully we could have some fun, couldn't be that hard to try right?

* * *

After a while we'd been having a pretty good time. We'd eaten all the food we'd brought, including a delicious looking white cake with strawberries on top that Yami and Atem had hand made just for me. At first I was suspicious of why they'd make me a cake, but my worries were left behind when I took a bite of the piece Atem had so graciously cut for me, making it nice and big since he knew I liked sweets.

My taste buds melted in delight with the smooth texture of the vanilla icing on my tongue. Chemical reactions exploded through every nook and cranny of my mouth as the cakes soft and chewy structure excavated my throat. If I said it was a good cake I'd be committing sin. It was pure heaven in a desert. Sweets just knew how to bring out the kid in me; it was a known fact.

There was no doubt that they were using sweets to get me to loosen up. And Boy oh boy, was it working.

"Yami! There's a squirrel over there!" I said pointing at the furry creature by the tree in amazement. In the fluffy creatures hands was a nut, that he'd apparently got only moments ago. It chewed at the hard shell, making a face of joy when the shell broke away. I smiled widely at the creature and began to chuckle.

"Does this creature interest you, Aibou?" Yami chuckled behind me. I looked up at him and gave a small smile of amusement. I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't wipe it off my face.

"It reminds me of Até." I told Yami, giggling to myself humorously as Atem began choking on the piece of cake he had stuck in his mouth. His cheeks puffed out full of cake as he tried to calm himself; he really did look like a squirrel.

Yami chuckled above me and gave Atem a meaningful glare. "Me too, Aibou; me too." He said playfully with an undertone of seduction.

I went back to pointing at random things around us while sitting in Yami's lap. But, I could have sworn, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a soft blush tint Atem's sun tanned cheeks.

Oh well, I'm sure it's just nothing.

* * *

"Habibi, why is the spinner on right hand green?" Atem asked me suspiciously, holding the spinner in his hand.

As soon as the last words escaped his tanned lips I knew I was in for it. I hadn't spun the spinner any more than I had to, and that was after the first spin. I'd just told them where to go because I knew they were too into it to bother looking over at my actions. There was no way to pass it off as the winds making it turn. The spinner that had come in the box was harder to spin than others. It took force, and not just the bump of a hand or the wind blowing it in a different direction.

I shook my head 'no' quickly, not trusting my voice to speak. I was practically shaking with fear, and I didn't want to know how it was affecting my voice.

Atem was silent after that just sitting there looking at the circular spinner; almost like he was trying to get some kind of bad joke. He hit the spin slightly, trying to make it spin with a timid flick, but it didn't budge. "Hmmm..." He sighed at the failed attempt of making the object move.

I was about to suggest that we leave when Yami sat next to Atem. "Well Atem, now that you mention it; that was the first order Yugi gave us." Yami revealed with a smirk, set to kill, planted firmly on his face.

I shivered with fear as my secret was laid out in front of the two crimson eyed males in front of me. I hadn't expected either of them to notice anything unusual about the twister situation. But, now that I think about it, even in twister I don't think the positions are that specific. Gulping at the realization I lowered my gaze to look at the grass.

"Huh, Is that so..." Atem said as more of a statement than a question. He raised his gaze to me and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Hikari?" Atem asks me with a knowing glint in his eyes. I stared back at those deep pools of crimson and knew I couldn't get out of it. The pieces had clicked into place, and he knew what I'd done.

_Only one thing to do now..._I stood up and to face them and let my head drop slightly in shame. "Well, I sort of plotted out the positions on the mat so that you guys would look like you were holding hands. I didn't mean any harm." I pouted down at the ground like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I wasn't exactly ashamed that I'd done it, I was just upset that I'd gotten caught in the act.

"Well, are we going to forgive him, Até?" Yami suddenly chimed in, unable to hide the humor in his mono toned voice.

But besides that, the fact that he called Atem Até was what tipped me off. Até, was the nickname I gave Atem for when I was trying to be cute, or when I was flirting with him; which was quite often if I may say. Who could blame me? He's ancient Egyptian pharaoh with a kind heart, a nice smile, and his body isn't too bad either.

My attention was brought back by a baritone voice calling my name. I looked at Atem and blushed, I hadn't even realized I'd blanked out just from thinking about him! What an embarrassment I was.

"Yugi, you'd better start running." Atem said getting up and beginning to stretch his arms over his head. The muscles in his arms flexed under the toned skin and relaxed before calmly reseating. I eyed him in confusion and then noticed Yami doing the same thing. "Why?" I asked innocently, not having moved at all.

Yami's crimson eyes fell on me and his movements ceased. "Because, as soon as we get our hands on you, you're in trouble~" He smiled mischievously at me, a playful aura rounding about him as he began to stretch again. Atem was already finished. "Well, so much for a head start, now I guess you'll have to hope that Ra has mercy on you, Habibi." He grinned at me, patiently waiting for Yami to finish.

My eyes widened as I finally realized what they were planning. I was now trapped within a game of _Tag._ Atem was right, against these two; I would have to pray that Ra would have mercy on my soul.

_\Run Aibou, while you still can.\_ Yami's voice rung inside my head making me gasp. He didn't need to tell me twice. Before I knew it, my body was spun in the opposite direction and my feet jammed at the ground to give me momentum. My small body bolted from its spot and I dashed across the park in less than thirty seconds. Being caught be two people was bad, being caught by two ex-pharaohs was an event of pure destruction.

At first I didn't hear them running after me right away, which gave me a little bit of hope. I'd need to use this head start wisely...I needed to turn the tables somehow. I thought hard about what I could do that would make it hard for them to catch me. My feet stomped heavily at the tall green grass around me, the tree parting in a symmetrical 'V' shape letting light into the right places to form a path. If I had time I would have stopped to enjoy the scenery; but unfortunately if I did I'd be caught before the game really started.

Up ahead of me, I could see the trees parting to reveal the cities tall grey buildings and the people walking on the side-walk, and an Idea popped into my head. I can just hide until they give up, then I can go home, I thought to myself cheerfully. Yami and Atem hadn't given me any specific rules, and they never said I couldn't hide, so it's not cheating or anything...

Hope took hold of my feet and pulled them forward, urging me to go faster. The less time it took me to hide, the lower the chance that they'd see me doing so. Maybe I'd get out of this somehow; they couldn't stay mad at me forever, could they? I prayed to Ra that they weren't angry with me. I'd never want to ruin or friendship because of something stupid like this.

Just as I was about to exit the park onto the side-walk a figure came from behind one of the trees and blocked my way. I tried rushing past them not recognizing them at the time, but they grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back with feminine hands. Wait, feminine!? I took a cautious look up at the person who help me and sighed in relief.

Behind me stood a tall Caucasian girl with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. She sported a pink sleeveless tank-top in which she matched up with a darker-pink pair of short shorts. Her thighs and legs where covered with fishnet stockings that stopped at the high heels that she wore matched perfectly with the shorts. (A/N: I know I kind of made her sound like a whore or some kind of slut but you'll understand why after a minute…or two o.o) She smiled down at me and pulled me closer to her chest. "Hey, Yugi. Did you miss me?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's just you, Tea. Listen, I'd like to stay but I-" I tried to get out of her grasps while explaining. The arms around me tighten more and more like an iron shackle around my neck; making it almost impossible to breath.

"But, Yugi, I wanted to talk to you about you being my boyfriend." She claimed in a voice that you would use to talk to a baby or a dog of some sort. She crushed me even tighter into her chest, making sure her breast scrapped over the very edge of my hair line. How sickening…

About a year before I realized I had a crush on Yami _and_ Atem, I had been convinced that I was straight. Grandpa was ok with this because at the time he also thought I was straight. So when a school dance came up, I asked Tea to the dance. To sum it up, she rejected me because I was short. It was sad for me to hear her actually say that. She'd been one of my friends who would actually beat up people for calling me short. It was hard to believe she had turned into such a monster so fast.

Tea had actually been really kind and caring at one point, but when she started trying to fit in with everyone else, that was when we lost respect for her; and so had she. She'd dated the whole football team just to get in with the popular girls, she started making fun of other people for their differences to get other people to like her, and then she stopped hanging out with me to top it all off; because I was one of the most bullied kids in school and she knew that would attract unwanted attention. The girl I'd thought I loved had died a long time ago, and the person that stood before me now was just some back stabbing slut in her place. But the question now was why was she asking me to be her boyfriend now?

I struggled in her arms once more, and tried harder to get away. "Why?" I asked irritably. Panic began to set in, as her grip proceeded to hold me there in place. Yami and Atem would be here soon, I had to get away from her!

"Yugi, you know I've always liked you. You're so cute and adorable; and _loyal._ You'll be a good boy and stay with me right? No one else really cares about you so why not?" She purred into my ear; her breasts now pressing to the back of my neck. I shuddered in disgust at how easily she could lie. She was talking about me as if I was some kind of animal she'd found limping on her doorstep. There was no way I could let this continue any further. She was wrong, and she knew it. "Tea, look, things are different now. I'm not the same guy I used to be." I proclaimed, my struggling fading to nothing in her arms. Her grip lightened from a choke hold to a simple cradle because she knew I wasn't trying to run away anymore.

"I found out a while after you rejected me that I was gay, so I started taking interest in other people; two people, to be exact. And, they were the best thing to ever happen to me; they are _still_ the best thing to ever happen to me. We care for each other, as if we came from the same mother. They've been there for me through everything. We may not be in a relationship but I'm happy just having them by my side. Even, though they may never hear it from me directly, I know that I…" I trailed off, my confidence beginning to leave me while salty tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew if I didn't get it out while I was on a role it would disappear back into the darkest corner of my mind, waiting for another chance to see the sunshine.

I summoned up every ounce of my nerve and pushed Tea away from behind and turned to stand in front of her. "I love Yami and Atem with all my heart and I'm not going to let some bitch like you get in the way!" I shouted into her face louder than I'd originally planned. My sudden adrenalin rush had left me panting. But, I didn't take my furious eyes off of her for one second. I was determined to draw the line, and make sure it was with permanent marker this time.

Tea's shocked face turned into a humorous smirk. "So, what? Yami and Atem are like your little boyfriends now? Is that it?" She asked me looking like she was about to laugh. Her body shook slightly as she stared me down.

My cool broke slightly and I began to think it over. So long I'd wanted to be able to say 'Yes' to that very question. Sometimes, I even said it to myself, imagining in some other universe that we could actually be together. This is what I'd been running from all this time, something that could prove that Atem, Yami and I could never be together. Just one word to prove that someone actually did care about me as more than a friend; but even now, I didn't have an answer for that question…

"Hell Yeah!" two voices burst out from my right. These voices shocked me to my very core and my head spun counter-clockwise with joy. Those voices could only belong to two people, the only two I knew who could make everyone stop what they were doing to look at them. Two voices that could summon the shadows themselves with just one syllable. Two voices that I'd grown to love and knew by heart.

What I saw made me want to sink to my knees and burst into a fit of tears on the spot.

Yami and Atem stood back to back looking at the two of us with piercing crimson eyes; speaking unspoken words of determination and fury. Their arms were folded and they leaned against one and other balancing with one foot planted firmly into the soil and the other supported by the other's foot creating a perfectly symmetrical picture of my partners defending my pride. The both had the same smirk on their face as the other and their eyes fell on me and stayed there, showing me nothing but passion and adoration.

"R-really?" I asked beginning to choke up slightly. I had to ask…just to make sure this wasn't another daydream…

Atem and Yami nodded at the same time and gave me very genuine smiles.

It took every bit of my will power to stop myself from going over and hugging the life out of the two tanned. I could feel all of my fear and anxiety seemingly fading away. _I'm dating Yami and Atem Sennen..._I let it sink in for a moment before I felt a happy tear slide slowly down to my flushed cheeks. that's all I'd ever wanted...

"Hello~!" A loud annoying voice interrupted, shattering the mood with a giant hammer. Tea stood between me and my now two boyfriends and place her hands on her hips.

"What's the Matter with you two? I'm way more attractive then Yugi! This not how it's suppose to be! I was suppose to get rid of him so then you'd finally see that I was perfect!" She shouted to them as they looked at her with dull eyes of disinterest. I'd say I'd just about had enough of _Tea Gardner_, right then and there.

"Hey, Tea, this is a park where's your shame!?" I asked in mock horror as I slowly began moving past her.

She looked at me angrily, her hands ball into fists. "I have the right to yell outside!" She screeched in my face, letting some spit fly onto my cheek. I quickly wiped away the disgusting liquid, knowing it could probably give me a special Tea disease if I let it sit too long, and then looked her straight in the eye. "Don't you see the sign over there?" I said optimistically lifting my chin to the sign behind me. She glanced over my head for a moment with her dark blue eyes and squinted. I took the opportunity to squeeze my way over to my new boyfriends. They were also looking at the sign, so they didn't notice me stand right next to them.

Atem was the first one to turn with a grin. Apparently I knew what I meant. "You're right, Yugi. That bitch does need to be on a leash." Atem said slyly gesturing to Tea with his pointer finger. I began to giggle freely at Tea's angered expression. Her whole face had gone scarlet red and she was gritting her teeth like some mad bull preparing to strike.

By the look on Yami's face he hadn't gotten the joke at first, but then slowly came around and gave Tea a teasing smirk. "I wonder who let her out." He mused with a fondly teasing hint of sarcasm etched into his monotone voice.

And that's about when Tea lost her freaking mind. She pulled two guns from behind her and aimed them right at me and Atem; were she's hid them all that time we'd never know. My laughs died in my throat and I looked at the large pistol with wide eyes. "If I can't have Yami _and _Atem, then I'll just have to settle for Yami." She proclaimed half laughing half trying to keep the guns leveled with our heads.

Atem and Yami didn't even flinch. In fact, they'd started having a conversation about what we'd be having for dinner that night. from what I could hear over the fear it was going to be rice balls and bento. "Why exactly would you have to kill Atem, might I asked?" I suddenly heard my voice ask quietly. Atem seemed to want to know too because the conversation they were having stopped.

Tea shrugged. "I'm not that into darker men." She said plainly. My jaw dropped open and my amethyst eyes went wide. _What the hell!?_

I glanced up to see Atem's reaction and was surprised to find he had only cocked his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

Yami on the other hand, raised his hand to Tea's forehead and grabbed it tightly. "_MINDCRUSH!"_ (A/N: I like totally switched to YGOTAS right here, sorry XD) He practically yelled into her face. Her eyes immediately became lifeless and dull and she fell back on to the hard ground.

"Yami! What have I told you about mind crushing people!?" I screeched at him looking from Tea's unconscious body to the trees around us hoping no one saw.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but something took over me and told me to mind crush the hell out of her..." Yami said closing his eyes and folding his arms. "I regret nothing."

Atem stood their in a state of confusion; I'm not sure he understood the whole mind crushing thing completely yet. "So...why exactly did you do that anyway?" He asked Yami while still looking at the body that was on the ground, seeming to be lifeless.

Yami looked at him, like he'd told the worst joke ever. "No one hurts my lover, especially not that bitch there." He said kicking one of Tea's feet away.

Something inside my head clicked in that very moment, and my head lowered in realization. "You two are dating..." I said to clarify, leaving an uneasy air around me.

Yami seemed to notice the sudden change in my tone and came to my side. "What's wrong, Yugi?" He asked in a low but worried voice.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Well, I guess it's been a year and a half now, why?"

I lifted my head up and shot Yami the angriest look that I could muster up. "You've been dating for almost two year and you never told me!?" I growled.

For the first time I saw fear sparkle within Yami's crimson eyes. "Uh well, Até didn't want to tell you, because at the time you were "straight" and he was scared you'd be a homophobe. To be honest, Aibou, we didn't know you were gay till today." Yami said beginning to back away from me.

My gaze shifted to Atem who was fidgeting in place. I stood up from my crouched position and walked towards him. "So all the fighting and fussing was just to lead me off the trail, then?" I asked plainly, know my face looked mad as hell and I didn't need to add the voice to sound threatening.

Atem waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head, making the earrings he'd decided to wear jingle slightly with the movement. "No, Habibi you are mistaken, all of our fight are real. We have a...weird relationship..." Was all the information that Atem could give me.

Yami chimed in to correct the sentence. "We have a love-hate relationship, it wasn't hard making you think we hate each other, because on some level we do. Except sometimes I can do this..." Yami trailed off scooting near Atem to give him a kiss on the cheek, making Atem tint a soft shade of pink.

I would have found this somewhat adorable if I wasn't still as angry as bee when you take it's honey. "All this time I had been holding back because I didn't want to hurt you guys by asking you to share me, but you two have been dating all this time _and _you both like me back." I sighed agitatedly and kicked at the tree next to me hard and put my foot back to the ground, ignoring the sting.

Yami was the first to speak up. "Well Aibou, if you haven't noticed, we've been fighting over you this whole time regardless. We didn't know you liked us _both._ We assumed you where a monogamist."

Atem took the opportunity to get his little ten cents into the conversation. "And it wasn't breaking our relationship apart at all, in fact it made it better. We got to plan ways to make you happy, bringing us closer and closer together because we had to work together to make it beneficial to you. The only thing we were always missing, was you." Atem said in a mushy way that made my head reel.

Despite my anger I felt my face get red and my heart beat with joy. "Well...um...I," I took a deep breath and sighed. "Lets just go home already, I don't want to be here when she wakes up." Defeated I turned the other way and began to walk. Not long after, I felt two individual hands take me by my own. Taken aback by this, I followed the hands up and found two pairs of crimson staring at me, and on their faces the held genuine smiles.

I blushed unconsciously and tried to keep walking, even though I felt my knees going week with happiness. It felt so good to finally know that I was loved in anything but a one sided relationship. This was the first time I'd felt this happy, it was almost too much to bear. I gave both of them an authentic smile as we rounded the corner to go home.

Yami suddenly let go of my hand and stood in front of me, walking backwards. A cold breeze flew across my hand and I shuddered at the loss. I looked at him with sad amethyst eyes and he chuckled. "Sorry Aibou, but we still have to punish you for pulling that dirty little trick on us." He said seductively with a wicked smile. Immediately after Atem let go of my other hand leaving me with another inward shudder. "I'd almost forgot about that, well what are we suppose to do to him?" He asked Yami, turning to face me so that he was walking backwards as well.

I looked at both of them for a moment, expecting the worst. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I had been captured by the two ex-pharaohs; physically and mentally. _And now I'm in for it..._

* * *

"Guys do I really have to wear this?" I yelled from the bathroom, looking at the costume in absolute horror.

"Don't complain Habibi, you brought it on yourself." Atem called from my room.

"I've been saving it just for you ,Aibou." Yami called to me in a humorous tone.

I growled in disgust and started to put it on.

As soon as we'd gotten home Yami had pulled out a bleach white bunny costume from my closet. Why had it been in there? I don't know.

There was a furry headband with a wire attached hung a halo above my head. The outfit was covered with soft tuffs of white fur at the neck line and at the hem of the "dress", which only went down to the middle of my thigh. Clip on silver earing hung from both my ears and went down to my chin, and the two false appendages on my back swung slightly with every move I made. This was so embarrassing...

I walked out of the bathroom timidly and walked down the hall, contemplating escape.

_\Don't even try it Aibou\_ Yami called out through the mind link.

_Damn it..._I thought heavily to myself.

I peeked around the corner of my bed room and let my Amethyst eyes wander.

Atem and Yami sat on my bed with their legs hanging over the side. Atem sat on the right and Yami sat on the left saving a gap in between them; meant for me no doubt.

I sucked up all my pride and walked into the small room to stand in front of them.

Yami looked me over with approval and smirked.

"There's our little angel." Atem teased, lifting his hand to caress my cheek.

I felt my lower lip strut out and quiver, making an obvious pout. I couldn't say I didn't like that Atem was touching me, but the teasing was mean.

Yami placed his hand on one of the wings on my back and stroked it softly, as if he was afraid to hurt . "Angels shouldn't make such a face Koi, its ungodly."_(3)_

I ignored the electric current that went through me when he called me his love and folded my arms, huffing out a sigh of distaste.

Yami chuckled and patted the space in between him and Atem, wanting me to sit with them. I unfolded my pale arms and walked forward to sit with them. Not soon after I'd sat down, they both squeezed me into a tight hug and pulled me back so that we were all lying in the bed. "We love you Tenshi..."_(4)_ They sighed into my ears in their deep, loving, voices. I felt my cheeks become flames of embarrassment as they put two skillfully placed kisses on both my cheeks and then rest on my shoulders. Their breathing became even and both their eyes shut leaving me to struggle with sleep; which wouldn't be hard since they'd both tired be out.

I smiled to my self as their 'I love you's rung through my head like a beautifully broken record. I sighed contently and shut my eyes, snuggling comfortably into their embrace. From now on I know, that they are mine and I am theirs's...

* * *

That took a while as you can see, I've been working on it non-stop and there it is.

There was no Beta for this story so all the mistakes are mine, please tell me about them so I can fix them immediately.

1: Habibi and Aibou mean - Beloved and Partner in Japanese

2: Kami is the Japanese word for- God

3: Koi mean- Love

4: Tenshi means- Angel

(Some of the info I got from InuVampireChan so I'm giving them credit for that)

This was my first Mobiumshipping one-shot so please forgive me that its horrible. tell me if you liked my Anzu bashing though XD

Remember to Review/Favorite and all that good stuff. Don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with it I really want to know because I'd like to fix this.

Also It came to my attention that some people who don't have an account don't know they can still review, but you can! (Just wanted to point that out)


End file.
